


i'd rather love a lie than say goodbye

by juuldith



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Murder, Cults, Dom/sub Undertones, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Masochism, Murder, Other, Psychological Torture, Religious Cults, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuldith/pseuds/juuldith
Summary: dipper is a serial killer.bill is an eldritch god, he thinks.and together the world will burn.note: don't be scared by the 800 word count, that was just the prologue :)





	i'd rather love a lie than say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i recently saw a post on tumble about a billdip h.p. lovecraft au kind of idea by the-space-case and suddenly was void of my writer's block so here we are, again, posting a fic that may or may not finally get an ending. it's gonna be dark because that's how we do things around here; and when i say dark i mean dark. 
> 
> anyways, i got the idea for this story from a few sources, most of which you can find on the i.d channel. but it'll be good fun for the whole family. 
> 
> you can find my social media (tumblr and twitter) @juuldith and annoy the fuck out of me if i don't update by july 15th okay guys??
> 
> extra love to whoever can place the song that the title is taken from (hint, he only has around 3,000 followers on twitter but has been around for about a decade or so).

dipper grunted from the weight of the duffel bag, having to shift himself so he could easily slip it from the bed of his old, cherry red pick-up. he nearly fell on his face once to duffel bag slipped freely behind his back. “fuck” he muttered, eyes flashing all over the dense woods as he made his way to the dilapidated shed just outside of gravity falls. he had found it a few years ago, when he had gotten lost exploring the woods with mabel. little did he know at the time that it had been long abandoned. 

kicking open the door, dipper threw the duffel bag onto the floor, flinching at the slight splattering sound that came from within. 

it didn’t take him very long to get to work, snapping on three layers of disposable plastic gloves and a welding mask to be safe. he didn’t need to worry about his clothes, blood didn’t show on black and the stans never questioned him when he showed up in the early morning hours asking if anyone was doing laundry. 

they just thought he was working construction a few towns over. or something like that. they didn’t ask and he didn’t tell. 

it only took a few hours to get the job done, but maybe that was because his latest victim had been a lot smaller than usual. he looked down at his hands, mesmerized by the dark rivulets of blood that dripped off of them. “ **beautiful isn’t it?** ” the voice asked, echoing from within dipper’s mind and the building he was cramped into. 

“ **humans say life is beautiful, but i think death is even more so. but maybe that’s because i can’t die.** ” 

dropping his hands to his sides, dipper took a deep breath. even after all this time he was still unnerved by the sound, let alone sight, of bill cipher. 

“i thought we agreed on meeting only when my job was done?”

“ **but i make the rules pine tree, remember that.** ” there was a hint of a threat to his words, and dipper knew not to push the topic further. he watched as a black mass, vaguely shaped as a human hand, snaked around him, brushing aside silky red locks of hair from an unnervingly pale face. “ **beautiful, isn’t she? almost like that doll of a girl wendy.** ” 

it was a taunt, and dipper knew what he was getting at: _kill off what weakness your heart has_. 

“i’m not ready yet.” was all he could say, he knew that someday he would have to do it, because bill was above him and all that existed on his world. but dipper wasn’t completely under his control. 

“ **never forget who got you into this mess.** ” bill sneered, knowing exactly what dipper was thinking; that he blamed bill for all the misdeeds he had done. and it was true, that he thought that, but only when bill brought up the people he cared about. ultimately, it had been his own sick mind that had gotten him where he was now. before that, dipper didn’t even know that bill existed. but was that really true?

he shook his head, dark brown curls sticking to his forehead and cheeks. he swiped the back of his gloved hand over his forehead, grimacing at the mix of sweat and blood. “i’ll be going now.”

bill nodded, and although dipper didn’t see him do it, he just knew. and that scared him. 

when dipper finally walked through the front door of the mystery shack it was 7:30 in the morning, a lot later than usual. standford gave him an odd look, but said nothing. it was mabel who broke the silence. “you reek.” she said in her too cheery voice, her button nose wrinkled up but her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“yeah, work will do that to you.”

“that’s not it, you smell like…” she stopped herself, her deep brown eyes suddenly wide with curiosity. “you smell like dad after he got back from hunting.” 

this time stanford stood up, silencing mabel and dipper’s reply before he could even get it out. “will you two stop this childish nonsense? it’s too damn early in the morning.” both twins look at his retreating back in shock. “did he just say ‘damn’?” they said in unison. 

with a shrug mabel skipped out of the kitchen and into the gift shop. 

it wasn’t until later that night that stanford approached dipper, his eyes cold and calculating. “can i talk to you for a bit?” 

“yeah, sure, what’s up?” dipper replied, his back to his great uncle. “i don’t know what you’re getting up to these nights and i don’t really care. you’re an adult, but you’ve been acting really off. is something going on?” he took note when dipper’s back tensed up, but didn’t press on. “it’s nothing. just stressed is all.” 

“alright well, you can talk to me anytime. okay?” 

dipper said nothing, his hands white from clenching them so hard.


End file.
